Colors of Light
by Lord Xemnas
Summary: Do you know why the sun looks red as it sinks below the horizon? It's because among the countless colors comprising light, red travels the greatest distance.


**Colors of Light**

_A Vexen – Axel Moment_

**XxX**

The sound of boots clacking against the floor echoed in the hallways. The Chilly Academic looked up from his current project and glanced over at the door. It was probably Marluxia again. Marluxia come to harass him. Again. Oh how he hated Marluxia. So arrogant. So proud. So... Marluxia.

The door creaked open slowly, a tall hooded figure slipping into the room. Vexen looked him over carefully (automatically assuming it was a 'he', seeing as Larxene didn't usually bother him) and frowned. It wasn't Marluxia. Marluxia was taller, broader shouldered, and wouldn't be so quite about coming in. Marluxia would already be on him, pushing and antagonizing Vexen.

Vexen's eyes narrowed at the figure, who'd yet to speak. He just stood there quietly, watching Vexen.  
What do you want," Vexen finally said, trying to provoke a response so he could identify the intruder.

"What cha workin' on?"

Axel. Vexen glared at him. Axel was trouble. No one could ever be sure of anything with Axel. His motives rest only with himself, which made him impossible to pin down. That boy was impossible to read. He was dangerous because of it too.

"Nothing that concerns you number eight. Now leave me to my own devices," Vexen said, though he refused to turn his back on Axel. That would be a deadly mistake.

"Awww, come on Vexen, is that really anyway to talk to a friend?" Axel pulled his hood down, exposing his Cheshire Cat grin.

"We aren't friends. We are merely stuck in the same situation," Vexen said evenly.

Axel merely shrugged, a light chuckle escaping him. "Hey, too heads are better than one right? You gotta solve a problem it's best to work together ain't it?" Axel strolled forward, moving past Vexen and looking down at the notes spread over the table. "What's all this?"

Vexen saw that the only way he'd get rid of the flurry was to sate his childish curiosity. "I'm studying light," he said, motioning vaguely.

"Well what about it," Axel asked, looking at Vexen and cocking his head to the side. "Like how it affects the heartless?"

"No no. Much more scientific than that," Vexen chided him. "I'm studying the colors of light."

"Colors?"

"Yes. There's a wide spectrum of colors, and all of them come from light." He could see that Axel clearly didn't understand. "Light, it comes from the stars right? You do know that much don't you?"

Axel crossed his arms over his chest. "You don't have to insult me," he said stiffly.

"Well light comes out in a single color, white. White is actually all colors mixed together."

"That doesn't make sense," Axel said with a snort.

"It would if you'd let me finish," Vexen snapped. "White light is actually all colors of the rainbow. Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, and Violet, all mixed together. When light hits an object, the object absorbs some of the light, and reflects back others, which causes colors," Vexen said in a matter-of-fact tone. Vexen looked at Axel, who looked even more addled. He sighed, thinking of how to explain it to even the dullest tool in the shed.

"So... white is all the colors..."

"Yes, precisely," Vexen said with a nod. Axel still seemed unsure though. He tried to come up with an example. "Like... your hair," Vexen said, indicating Axel's flaming red hair. "When the light hits it, it reflects red and absorbs all the other colors. Thats why it appears red."

"Oh," Axel said, seeming to finally get it. He ran his fingers through his hair in a contemplating fashion.

"Yes," Vexen said, sounding rather bored. "Out of all the colors of light, red travels the farthest. That's why the sky is red at sunset," Vexen said, sitting in his chair. "Just a little trivia for you."

Axel nodded, a grin coming to his face. "Thanks Vexen," he said. Then he waved to the Chilly Academic and disappeared.

Vexen sighed and shook his head. The Flurry of Dancing Flames was an odd one alright. His motives lie only with himself, and one could never tell when he'd surprise them next.

**XxX**


End file.
